Quintessa Zucker
Quintessa “Quinn” Garciaking Quintessa Garciaking (formerly Quintessa Maris) is the 14-year-old main protagonist in Mind Deception. She is the first Grimaiden character and had to go through many redesigns. She had been diagnosed with DID (Dissociative identity disorder) and has 132 other identites wheras she is the host. She was also born with Períergo Schíma (PS), a fictional birth defect characterized by the malformation of the eye shape and/or color. While everyone else has normal eyes, hers are shaped like a cresent moon. Personality Having DID, she has multiple, but the original identity is Quinn, who is a science and dark magic fanatic. She can be a bit childish compared to her actual child alter Arelene, and fakes a smile as a facade for her dark childhood. If one is yelling at her, she will get flashbacks to when Coltello yelled at her all the time, resulting in her breaking down. Because of her other alter, Iris, she would cut herself and try to hide the scars. but her sisters see them anyways. Ophelia: This is her protective tomboy alter. Ophelia is cold, ruthless, and cynical to those who harm Quinn. Ophelia hates her name because it sounds "too feminine" and wants to change it. She is Scottish, making fun of some Scottish stereotypes. She comes out when Quinn is recalling traumatic experiences or already going through one. Her color is red, like her hair. Arelene: Quinn's child alter. She gets shy when she's around people who are older than her because, in her memory, they'll bully her and take her toys. Because of this, she had never really made friends and really wants one. She comes out when other kids are around and she just wants to play. She is obsessed with sweets and would do anything for them. Her color is pink. Lucy: Lucy is a mature and serious woman, the internal self-helper alter. She's 25 years old and is another caretaker to Arelene. Despite not having children, she acts like a strict mother. Her color code is blue. Reign: The second caretaker alter. Despite being younger than Lucy, she does a much better job at being a soother due to her kind and sensitive nature. Reign easily forgives everyone and can't stand violence. Jack: The opposite-sex alter. When he comes out, he is mistakened for Quinn and she (when switching to Jack) would go by masculine pronouns. His color code is red. Iris: The persecutor alter, modeled after Quinn's abusive grandpa and looks like a female version of him. She makes negative comments towards Quinn and drives her to cut herself. She would become depressed whenever something goes wrong and blames her for "starting all the abuse". Nicole: The gatekeeper alter. She keeps the alters such as Iris, Zoe, and Arelene from fronting because these alters could harm the body, while Arelene would do it without realizing it. She is a child after all. Her color code is blue. Lindsay: The dead alter, meaning she prefers to hide from the rest of the system. She died by hanging (Quinn nearly hung herself at 8). Her color code is white. Valerie and Vlad: The twin (conjoined) alters, Valerie being a girl and Vlad being a boy. Appearance Quinn, being undead, has pale skin with eyebags, long green hair and tail. Despite her biological mother having green eyes and her father having blue, she has purple eyes with crescent moon pupils as a result of her defect. In her first apperance, she had her hair in a single pigtail on the side with a sepia and black headband acting as a top hat. Her dress is a black top underneath a sepia jacket with no sleeves and ropes attached to it. The rest is a sepia colored bottom with black lace around it. She also wears white stockings with black biker-looking shoes. She carries a magic watch that she wears as a necklace similar to Lavender's magic choker. This compass tells which alter is currently taking over by the color shown. When Lavender and Nala gave her new clothes, she has dark cyan shirt with long black puffy sleeves coming out of the short ones. She has a plaid black and white skirt along striped black and white stockings. She wears her hair down here. Childhood Pre-story, Quintessa was a happy normal girl with her parents. She did not have a disorder Trivia * Quinn's original design was a redhead Kitsune who was a killer, now the protective Ophelia who hates murder. * Bipolar was initially her illness. * The only alters that aren't her age are Arelene and Lucy. * Before the creator has done research on DID, Quinn had an evil alter that would want to kill anyone in sight. * Quinn is more cat than wolf despite being a mix. * Ophelia is the only human alter. * A few of her alters were inspired by that of Mystery Burns'.